A Role To Play
by Anzel Wolveine
Summary: By popular demand, a collection of roleplays co-written by me and MrGrey. Featuring popular pairings from the KevEdd universe, as well as others such as EddMarie and RevKevEdd, and even NatEdd ;) ((Nat is owned by c2ndy2cid))
1. Entrance to Sin - RevKevEdd

**Welcome to the Roleplay Collective! A clusterfuck of whatever roleplays happen to spring forth, all for your viewing pleasure. Smut and innocence alike. All ones featured here will involve characters from the KevEdd Universe. Co-written by me (Anzel Wolveine) and MrGrey. Edited by both of us, as well as TheWalkingPokerFace. ^^;**

 **This first one is between Eddward and Red from Friend or Foe, a.k.a. Reverse Eddward and Reverse Kevin. Purely smut for the sake of smut. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Eddward:** My eyes flickered up and down the form of the boy before me; pallid, afraid, but expecting. He knew what was coming, but I didn't mind him knowing. _The surprise wasn't the point, it was the effect_ , I thought, as I pushed a hand to his chest, shoving him back against the door and closing it. I leaned in closer and looked into his eyes, snarling, "Make your move, Little Red...I _dare_ you."

 **Red:** Nervously, after being taunted by the wolf's eager eyes and willful words of persuasion, I closed my eyes, and decided to scratch up every bit of courage I could get. Today, this moment, I would challenge the person I've always feared. Without saying a word, my eyes still closed, I leaned forward far enough for my lips to touch his, my hands slinging around his body until they rested behind him.

 **Eddward:** I relished in the blush I felt spreading over my cheeks, knowing he could not see it, blinded as he was by our closeness. Still, I allowed myself dwell on that for no more than a moment as I tilted my head, deepening the kiss and nipping down over his top lip, my tongue snaking over it. My hands slid to his shoulders, moving slowly down his arms as I took a step closer, my leg perilously close to his crotch as it slipped between his legs.

 **Red:** Frightened by the bold movements he was making, I let out a quiet whimper of fear, one I couldn't help but make. Despite every bit of my conscious self trying to stop, my body moved on its own. I parted my lips to allow my tongue to meet his, as I greeted it with a slight touch. My hands found their way up and held onto his shoulders hoping he'd do something more. Though at that point, I had gone bright red, starting to feel a bit of tension in my pants, and I worried that he'd find out.

 **Eddward:** I let out a small, amused huff at the sound, my body moving forward until the very top of my thigh slid between his legs, pressing against him. I nearly smiled into the kiss as I felt the protrusion quite clearly through the leather of my pants. I pressed deeper, my tongue retreating as I decided to instead kiss him chastely, sensually, fingers curling into his arms. Then, without warning, I pushed back, forcing his arms against the wall, raising my leg slightly and letting my body push against him. I wanted to feel his warmth, and I purred into the kiss, hoping to entice further action.

 **Red:** I _knew_ he felt me. I could feel his amusement through his kiss. At this point, though, I didn't care about how I felt. I couldn't care about the shyness, or how my usual timid behavior was trying to stop anything from happening. I wanted this. I wanted to _do_ this with _him_. So, as I felt my bravery rise, I took a deep breath, making a bold move. I started to kiss him more passionately, pushing my pelvis forward in the hopes he could feel the added pressure. To entice conditions more, I loosed one arm from his grasp, moving it behind his head and pulling him deeper into the kiss. I was nervous to how he would react to this, but at this point I didn't care.

 **Eddward:** At this point, the blush on my cheeks appeared a permanent, if frustrating, feature. I could blame it on the act later, rather than the fact I hadn't been expecting him to even attempt anything so bold as touching my hair, let alone my hat. I let a growl rumble in my throat as I bucked up against him, the hand he'd managed to escape from going down to lift him. I ended up needing both hands, much to my chagrin, but decided it was for the best. I smirked, my lips separating from his breathlessly, though I hid it well, as I turned and walked us to my bed. I set him down, hard, leaning forward and placing hands on either side of him. I glared into his eyes, my tone commanding, "Strip." I could have said more, but I was focused on keeping my cool. I was collected. I was in control.

 **Red:** That growl...I thought my heart would explode at the sound. After being placed down on the bed and given the command, I could feel myself getting nervous again when his stern voice reached my ears. I decided to tempt my luck, and challenge him. I took off my cap and placed it on the bed next to me; next, my shirt, putting a hand on either side of myself as I slid it off sheepishly, placing it on top of my cap. Though I could see him blushing, I knew I was probably bright red too. Holding my arm nervously with one of my hands, I looked away and said, quietly, "N...now you..."

 **Eddward:** I rolled my eyes, my lip twitching before I caught him in yet another glare. I tilted my head to the side, "Perhaps you could do it for me; I'm afraid my arms are a bit tired from supporting your weight." Though, perhaps all I wanted was to get closer so that I could rip those pants off myself, but...having his hands upon me wasn't something to complain about. I bit my cheek as I pictured it, eyes looking off to the side, and awaited his actions...

 **Red:** I looked at him in slight disbelief. The mighty wolf, the intimidating Eddward, asking _me_ to take off his shirt for him... Without a sound, I stood up from the bed, taking a few steps towards him, close enough to feel the body heat radiating off of him. I figured that there was more than one way I could play this, and decided to go with one that would tease him for making me do this. I put a hand on either side of him, sliding them up his sides, his shirt bunching up the higher I went, but at the same time, it allowed me to get a good feel for his physique. And it was better than I imagined...for someone so skinny, he was rather well-toned. After pulling his shirt off and over his head, I tossed it aside, looking down in embarrassment.

 **Eddward:** My eyes flickered shut at the feeling of those soft hands against me. How long had I craved it? I knew he was purposefully trying to taunt me. I could see the fear, could feel it in the most minute of trembles as his hands moved, and felt myself smirk, just slightly. I leaned in to kiss him again...tenderly, this time. I allowed my fingertips curl around to the back of his neck, tracing their way down the path of his supple spine. I breathed, and my chest touched his. I stepped forward, almost enough to force him back on the bed...but at least close enough so that I was against him. My free hand quickly moved to his ass, groping at it once before sliding up, thumbing at his skin to tease at the soft flesh of his hip. I could feel my pants growing tighter, but controlled myself. There was no rush. I had him to myself tonight.

 **Red:** Though I was expecting the kiss, I still blushed at the gesture. I kissed back, but I knew I was still his to play with...he was still in control, as he always is. I let out a soft, subtle sigh at the feeling of his thumbs caressing my hips, and realized I could feel something pushing against my own hard-on...was he also...? I decided to tempt it. I placed my hands on his back, just below his shoulders, marvelling at how smooth his skin was. I decided to sit down on the bed, pulling him with me, refusing to stop kissing him in the process. I tugged at him harder, placing my legs around his thighs to help me pull as I went to lay on my back, pulling him onto me. I could feel his weight upon my body, his warmth against me, and it was making me want him...I wanted Eddward, so badly... I held him tightly as we kissed, pulling his chest against mine.

 **Eddward:** The warmth I felt from the action was...unprecedented. I should have been upset with my lack of control of the situation, but I knew he was merely begging...in his frustratingly arrogant way. I pulled back from the kiss, lust weighing on my eyes as I slid my hands up and behind his head. I whispered, "Mon amie, it would seem you have something to ask of me...so, speak it." I let a half-smirk tease my lips, letting my body come fully to rest on top of him, holding back from showing my reaction as I felt his length pressing against mine. I wanted these damned things off, but...so did he. Who wanted it more, I wondered...

 **Red:** How long could I keep this up for...he was teasing me, pushing up against me like that. Those words, the beautiful way he pronounced them, it made me want to beg and plead...but I didn't want to come across as desperate. And yet, I was. I wanted to see him, to feel him. I wanted him to make me his. And so, I decided on my response. It would be up to him as to how to interpret it, and I really hope he took it the right way. I lifted my head, bringing my lips next to his ear, and ever-so-softly whispered, "Show me...th-the real you." Nervous that he might be confused by my intentions, I let my tongue slide along the edge of his ear, from top to bottom, before resting my head down again against the bed, looking at him dead in the eyes. I was bright red and felt as though my heart would beat out of my chest at the rate it was going...

 **Eddward:** I let out a calm sigh, though my heart was far from agreeing. I looked down at him, allowing the kindness I felt for the sweet boy to take my eyes, as I sat up on my knees. A hand crept to the button of his pants, undoing it and the zipper in one swift motion before I tugged it off, and what lay underneath as well. I was swift and aggressive with it, but I needed to see him exposed...to give me courage to expose myself. I carefully inched backwards, standing once more as I slid my pants down agonizingly slowly. I dared not look at him, the blush on my face betraying what lay behind my cool demeanor. Instead, I closed my eyes and placed a single knee on the bed as I leaned forward again, hands on either side of him, my eyes just barely opening so I could see his response.

 **Red:** At this point, I swear that if I'd blushed any more my face would explode. I just stared at our members, so close to each others. He was right there, looking away as though he was embarrassed...was he? My curiosity took over. Putting a hand behind his head, I pulled him in for a kiss in which I hoped would distract him from what was coming next. Once engaged with his lips, I let my free hand move down, gently touching his member, eventually sliding my hand over it. Feeling someone else's other than my own was...strange, to say the least. Strange, and yet so arousing.

 **Eddward:** I breathed out slowly, eyes flickering shut as I tilted deeper into the kiss, lips unable to keep a steady pace as the tight feel of his hand around my length took hold of my mind. I felt the slightest sound escape my throat before I could hold it back, and decided to make up for it by returning the favor. My hand slid carefully down his chest, down the trail of hair to meet his member, curling around it and tugging upwards slowly, just once. I opened my eyes, our lips parting just slightly, and mumbled, "Would you allow me...to take you...s'il vous plait, my Red..." For I'd waited long enough. And though I wanted to draw this out, craved to make him plead, I knew my patience was wearing thin.

 **Red:** I couldn't hold back anymore...I wanted him to do whatever it was he planned on doing to me. I had gotten the sense that the wolf had caught his prey, his mouth watering while he stood over it, simply waiting for permission to devour his catch. A simple response was all that was needed, I thought. So, with an ever-so-slight, shy smile tracing my lips, I dipped my head in a shallow nod of approval. That was it. I wanted him...I wanted _it_ so badly from him.

 **Eddward:** I blinked in response, my eyes turning to my nightstand. I moved a knee as I stretched towards it, retrieving the contents I so desired. One of which was immediately removed from its package, and I wished it rolled over my length more quickly than it did, my thumbs sliding it to the base of my cock as fast as I was able. I let the wrapper fall to the floor as I uncapped a small container, fingers dipping out a bit of lubricant. My hand went to my length, smoothing it delicately over, hand-over-hand, until it was covered. I looked back at Kevin, slightly embarrassed at the silence, and leaned in, wiping a hand on the sheets by his side. My other hand slid between his cheeks, sliding inside. Teasingly. Carefully.

 **Red:** The instant I felt his fingers slide inside me, I couldn't help but moan from the pleasure. My back arched slightly from the electric sensation I felt racing throughout my body. I couldn't help but to close my eyes, enjoying the pleasure he was making me feel. I decided to help the situation, since I could see he was starting to get tense, and I didn't want that. So I turned over underneath him, and lay flat on my stomach and said, with a slightly shaky voice, "D...do it. I w-want you...I want t-to feel y-you." I hoped he'd do as I asked, because at this moment I was going to explode from the utter lust I felt for that throbbing cock of his.

 **Eddward:** Now unseen, I bit my lip, a smirk creeping up at the sight before me. His tight little ass presented teasingly before my eyes, and I was half-tempted to growl. Instead, I opted to speak, "Little Red does not tell his predator what to do...he will get on his hands and knees, and _perhaps_ I will grant his request...if he is _good_." My smile softened, and I almost reached out to touch him with a free hand...but held back. I slid my fingers out...perhaps that would entice him to comply. I traced his features with my eyes, and winced from the yearning I was feeling.

 **Red:** Sighing, I thought about how to react. Of course he'd tease me through all of this, but, how to respond? ...I decided to play along. This wasn't the time to be brave, I was pretty much ready to anything it took to get him to take me. But, I'd play the predator; I'd let him think he was the one making the choices, but I'd trick him into it. I arched my back inwards, lifting my ass, pushing it up teasingly so to get closer to him at the same time as I obeyed his command. I really hoped that the little show would taunt him into now holding back. With a seductive voice, I mumbled, "As you wish..."

 **Eddward:** I smirked, gliding the palms of my hands over each side of his ass, cupping at his waist as I leaned forward. I had to pull a hand back to position myself at his entrance, but when I finally started to go in...my eyes rolled back and a stifled groan echoed in my throat. I bit my lip as I slid in even further, every centimeter squeezing at me tighter than I thought possible. When I'd bottomed out, it was all I could do not to start thrusting. I gave him a moment to catch up, before I began to move, my thighs slapping against his ass as I began my slow, rhythmic motions. My eyes were half-lidded from the pleasure rushing through me.

 **Red:** I couldn't help but moan, good lord it felt good...I could feel how full he made me, how his every thrust took away any innocence I might have had, but God it felt good. I dipped my head in the hopes it could help me handle the intense pleasure better, but if anything it intensified the feeling. I loved it, and I could hear him loving every minute too. My groans got louder as his thrusts got harder, and I was in absolute bliss. I wished it would never end.

 **Eddward:** I leaned forward as I thrusted, starting to pick up the pace as I felt myself near climax much faster than I thought I would. It was his tight ass, the sounds he made as I pounded into him, it was all driving me over the edge. I couldn't help myself, my voice slipping out between panted breaths, "Kevin...mon amour, finish with me, I...I cannot..." I found my ability to speak failing as my next words came out a stumbling moan. I thrusted deep inside him as I felt myself right at the precipice, "Mon petit, oh..." I cringed, fingers clawing into his hips as I came, my body flooding from the euphoric sensation of release...

 **Red:** I could feel his cock throb as he came inside of me, and it was enough to send me over the edge. I reached a hand back and started to tug at my length, also wanting to feel this euphoria. It didn't take too long, and I muttered his name, "Eddward...I...you...oooh...Edd..." I found myself spraying out onto his bed. Once done, I lifted myself up and rested my back against him, turning my head sideways with one hand on the side of his face, and started to kiss him. From all the sensations, I had forgotten where my other hand was, eventually feeling my length decreasing after it all was over.

 **Eddward:** I returned the kiss sleepily, nestled as I was in pleasure's embrace. I wrapped a single arm around his chest, allowing myself the simple pleasure of holding him, damning what it said of my place in his life. The kiss was soft, and slow, and I could feel myself just barely smile through it all. For him alone, could I smile like this. For him alone, I could do anything.


	2. Surprise, Surprise - NatEdd

**Nat:** "Sweetie, come on, give Nat a chance. Promise I don't bite if I'm not allowed!" My smile barely hid the deviance playing behind my eyes.

 **Edd:** "You say that, but you might nibble if given the opportunity," I looked at him nervously, as he grinned somewhat sadistically at me.

 **Nat:** "Aw, only if permitted, sweet thing. I may seem a tad devilish, but I do have my standards," I cocked my head, biting my lip as my eyes narrowed, "don't tell me you're afraid of me?"

 **Edd:** "I am a bit...seeing as I don't know you very well." I looked away sheepishly, ashamed of what I've just admitted. I hoped he wouldn't tease me for it.

 **Nat:** I allowed my smile take a less sinister tone, trying to 'play it cool.' Kevin always told me I could come off a bit strong, but wasn't that my charm? Still, the cute thing was petrified; I had to make an effort not to frighten him, "Well, let's change that. Hi, I'm Nat; and you're Double D, right? I hear about you on the announcements a lot, all those scholarly awards and the like, I'm a tad jealous of those brains of yours."

 **Nat:** I smiled wider, "Aw...don't be nervous around me, Darling D. And sure, I _could_ be, but you _are_ , and that's what I'm jealous of. You love learning as I love, well," my eyes turned to the side, and I smirked, "I'm fairly certain you know my reputation. I imagine that's what's got you all nervous like this, yeah?" I took a few steps forward, hands behind my back as I pretended to be 'innocent' with my nearing steps.

 **Edd:** "Y...you can't call me that!" I couldn't believe this person I barely knew was giving me a name like that. I noticed he took a few steps towards me, and I decided to back off a bit, weary of what he had in mind. "That's correct, your reputation certainly does speak for itself, and gives a good description of who and what _you_ are, Nathan," I found my hands fidgeting behind my back, wondering what he was up to.

 **Nat:** I rolled my eyes, looking down and off to the side for a moment before looking back into his beautiful cerulean eyes, despite the fear that cloaked them. "Alright, Double D, how about this," I leaned down, reaching for an taking his hand before he could protest, resting my free elbow upon my knee, "give me a chance to prove to you I'm not like everyone says. I'll be on my best behavior. Hell, you can even have a chaperone!" Though preferrably someone like Nazz or Kevin, I thought, "Just give me this -one- chance. I swear you won't regret it." I stared at him with a practiced smile, hoping to entice him to accept my offer. I wanted to see what this wise boy was hiding. He was a treasure, whether he allowed himself see it or not, and I was determined to at least _try_ to see the beauty he hid around everyone else, up close and personal.

 **Edd:** Slightly annoyed with him touching me with that hand of his, and who knows where that unsanitary thing has been, he was at least trying to be polite...I looked off to one and bit the inside of my cheek considering his offer. "Do you swear not to do anything unpleasant, or distasteful?" I already knew the answer to this, and knew he'd probably lie, but I still wanted to hear him say it...

 **Nat:** I removed my hand from his to place it over my heart, closing my eyes proudly for a moment. "I swear," I caught his eyes again, "on all I hold dear, I won't do anything I don't believe you'd permit. I'll be on my _best_ behavior," not that that was saying much. It's hard to rein in your impulses when you've got an adorable ravenette looking your way. I stood up, reaching a hand out, this time askingly, "So, Double D, would you like to join me for dinner at a fancy restaurant, my treat?"

 **Edd:** Though he did look sincere, I decided I wouldn't drop my guard. This is _Nat_ we were talking about. But the gesture he made with his hand, reaching out to me, as if I were a maiden being asked to a dance...it was enough to made me blush. Ooh, curse these human emotions...I reached out, gently placed my hand in his, and said sheepishly, "W-well, I suppose...m-maybe I could try putting my faith and trust into you." At this point I could feel my cheeks glowing red from embarrassment.

 **Nat:** I held back the grin, biting it back so as to not scare him. He was sooo adorable, I wanted to pull him into a hug and squeeze him - no, no, pace yourself, Nat. Remember the pay-off all depends on the work-up. I smiled widely at the cute boy, "You won't regret it, doll. Tonight at 7, don't be late!" I knew for a fact he rarely had plans; I'm a snoop, I can't help it! I hoped he'd take it in stride, as I noticed my thumb subconsciously stroking over the smooth back of his hand, and had to mentally stop myself, loosing my hand from his. Careful, Nat, don't scare him off, I thought, holding back my embarrassment at letting myself slip into old habits. Tonight. I had to think about tonight. I slid my hands into my pockets and grinned.

 **Edd:** "J...just no more nicknames, I find it highly inappropriate. But..." I tugged down on my beanie a bit, thinking of how to prepare for the outing, "but I guess I-I could make 7, yes...where will we meet?" I was glad he let go of my hand, because even though I found myself enjoying the feeling, it was still a disgusting situation. Who knows how often he washes his hands; I shivered a bit at the thought. I did notice, however, how absolutely perfect of a condition his nails were in. I caught myself staring, and looked up to meet his eyes quickly, before he got the wrong impression.

 **Nat:** I smirked, walking backwards and waving, "I'll meet you at your place. I'll see you then, Double D. And don't worry, I promise I'll behave myself!" I shouted, turning a corner down the hallway. Immediately after, I laid back against the wall and fist-pumped, silently mouthing, "Yes!" I let myself blush as I remembered the feel of his hand, so soft...for all I'd experienced, I'd never met someone quite like Edd. I was prepared to play the long game, because I knew the results would be utterly spectacular. Until then, I had a date to get ready for...I wondered what Edd would think of formal wear? Probably would love it. Maybe I'll surprise him.


	3. After-School Special - EddMarie

**All bow down before the smut.**

* * *

 **Marie:** I took a peek inside the classroom; of course he was there. School had been closed for hours, but I guess the teacher trusted him enough to let him stick around. I wondered if he locked the door...and...yeah, of course he did. I knocked, hiding out of view so he wouldn't know who was trying to come in.

 **Edd:** Oh, the silence of an empty school. It really helped me get my work done faster, without the distractions of the street I lived on. Sure, they were good friends, I guess... But they could get a bit rowdy. There was a knock on the door; however, I couldn't see anyone through the windows. I decided to call out to see who it was disturbing my peace, "Who's there?"

 **Marie:** I groaned, having hoped he'd open the door without questions. I put on my most innocent voice (one he could see through, but not hear through) and said, "Hey Double D, it's me. Figured you were still hanging out here." I smiled despite myself. Dork was always studying, but I dealt with it. It's part of what I liked about him, and it's the only reason he'd decided to give me a chance a month and a half ago. Thing is, he probably didn't remember the thing I promised him a while back...

 **Edd:** I sighed as I recognized the voice. Without saying a word, I neatly put down my pencil within the fold of my book, got out of my chair, and made my way to the door. "You _know_ I don't like to be disturbed while I'm studying, Marie," I said, as I slowly opened the door with the most disinterested and annoyed look I could muster. Yes, we had started to get close in recent times, but it still irked me that even now she didn't respect my routine.

 **Marie:** I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders, reaching out a hand to take his and tugging him back to his seat, "And _you_ know that you study too much! You already know all this stuff, babe. 'Least give me a chance to de-stress you a bit." I hoped he took that as literal and not as what I _truly_ meant. I slid behind his chair, still standing, as my hands slid over his shoulders and neck, fingers expertly massaging the muscles. Living with two other sisters, I knew exactly what I was doing, and how to get the damned Dork to calm his britches with a few well-placed thumb-strokes.

 **Edd:** Even though I was slightly annoyed by being forced into this 'de-stressing' session, Marie really did give the best massages I knew. In fact, she was the only one I allowed to perform the act on me. "I... I guess I could take a break to spend some time with you..." I reached up and took hold of her hand. Pulling it closer, I gave it a gentle kiss, and decided to make light conversation. "How are you? Still terrorizing the people in the cul-de-sac?"

 **Marie:** I blushed; he was always such a gentleman...more than trailer trash like me deserved. I smirked and replied, "Nah...they do that on their own. I just throw some ammunition into the fray every once in a while," I leaned down, resting my chin on his shoulder, giving a soft nip at his earlobe, "and you, my little genius? Have you solved world hunger yet?"

 **Edd:** I let out a small laugh at the gesture of my intelligence, "Almost... Though I'm sure it would bore you". I felt myself get goosebumps when she nipped my ear. It was one of the few practices I could handle, despite how unsanitary a human mouth is. It felt good, and I couldn't deny that. "Why don't you take a seat?" I offered, seeing as she was still standing, and it felt unkind to leave her like that.

 **Marie:** I felt an impish smirk crawl up, "Oh? A seat?..." I 'hmmed' for a moment, letting my fingers slide around his shoulders teasingly before I ended up in front of it, deciding to hop up on a semi-vacant part of his desk, "sounds good to me." I batted my eyes seductively, lifting his chin with my index finger, "Hope you don't mind..." I tried to play innocent.

 **Edd:** "N... not at all..." I blushed at the touch, yet smiled, as I didn't expect any less from her. I packed away my books because I knew that I wouldn't be able to study further, plus I wanted to give her more space to sit on. Even though I was a bit disgusted that she was actually sitting on a desk, it had already been done, so there was no point in complaining about it. I crossed my arms and rested them on her knees, and started to wonder why she was here... So I inquired, "What brings you here, Marie?"

 **Marie:** I smiled, leaning in close, whispering, "I'm glad you asked..." My finger on his chin turned to fingertips, and eventually my palm, as I pulled his face in and kissed him, lips lacing with his as I sighed at the feeling. It was rare I ever managed to kiss him, he was so often busy around test time at school, that I relished every moment of it, drawing it out for as long as I could.

 **Edd:** Admittedly, I did enjoy kissing Marie. As rough as her exterior was, she was always so gentle. Naturally, I decided to go with it. Kissing her back, I could feel my arms sliding off her knees, so I decided to place my hands there instead. Suddenly, I thought I heard footsteps nearby, so I broke away from the kiss and turned towards the windows. "What if someone sees us? And we get caught? I've got an absolute perfect reputation here..." I looked back at her with worry in my eyes.

 **Marie:** I rolled my eyes, sighing that I'd lost the kiss so quickly. I pushed my way off the desk and started to walk to the corner of the room, groaning, "Babe...just lock the door and join me in the corner. You know, for that big brain of yours, you have a huge blind spot to the obvious, well...blind spots." I could only hope he'd take the bait, because I didn't want to end this already. I hadn't even gotten as far as I wanted...

 **Edd:** "No need to be rude... B...but I suppose," I walked over to the door, promptly locked it, and moved myself in front of her. She seemed annoyed, and I did feel bad for it. I knew I could get too busy at times and tended to neglect her, but... I couldn't exactly help it. So I stood there, expecting her to make the first move as she usually did. _Curse my lack of bravery._ I just looked at her, putting on half a smile in the hopes that it would lighten her mood a bit.

 **Marie:** I sighed, reaching a hand forward to cup his cheek, "Edd..." I took a step forward, leaning my forehead against his, my body starting to lean against him, "It's been a while since we've been close like this...I've missed you..." I let my lips take his, just slightly, because I knew he'd have something to reply. I just needed to feel them.

 **Edd:** My head started scrambling, which was unnatural for me. I decided to calm myself, and think of something. "I know... and I'm sorry. You know how busy I get as it gets closer to exams, and... I guess I _have_ been neglecting you..." At that moment, I felt her closing in on the kiss, and I didn't mind. I had missed being close with her, too. I placed a shaky hand behind her neck and slowly pulled her closer to me, so that the kiss could get a bit more intimate.

 **Marie:** I smirked against his lips, dancing within them as I turned him around. I walked him back against one of the teacher's cabinets, as my hands slid around his back. One of my more courageous hands decided to slide down and tease at the delicate skin just beneath his shirt. I traced slowly along the hem of his pants, lifting my hand as I reached his spine, delicately running up it as my tongue slipped between his lips.

 **Edd:** The sensation of her hands was getting a bit more than I could handle. Yes, she was an attractive lady, but for her to be tempting my feelings as such... It was almost too much to bare. I couldn't be this selfish, as she was caressing me like this, I had to do something back... But what... So, I decided to play it safe. Taking in a bit of a deep breath from my nose, I decided I could do the bravest thing I could at the moment. I put one of my hands on her hip, and slid it up under her shirt to hold her waist. I was quite surprised at how soft and smooth her skin was. Coming to terms with what I had just done, I started blushing. Bright red. I hoped she would keep her eyes closed, for she would tease me if she saw me in this state...

 **Marie:** I sighed out deeply, knowing he must be forcing himself to act such a way, but decided to take it a step further. I pulled from the kiss, catching the red on his face, but deciding not to comment on it. Instead, I kissed the side of his lips, moving over his jawline, nipping at his neck as I began to lift his shirt. I could feel his ribs under my palm and it made me squirm against him, pressing my waist against his as I enjoyed the sensation of his bare hand on my skin.

 **Edd:** I let out a soft groan from the pleasure. It was so unlike me. However, the feeling of being nibbled just... I couldn't hold it in much longer. I was also surprised, yet relieved, that she didn't comment on how red I'd become. Though her lifting my shirt was... Peculiar. I didn't quite know how to react. Had I been braver, I would've taken it off. However, I am rather shy of my body, and decided to just wait and see what her next move would be. I took my free hand, placing it onto her head in the hopes that it'd keep her calm, so that she wouldn't do something _too_ embarrassing. Though... I had a feeling deep down that it did just the opposite.

 **Marie:** I smirked lightly, noticing how much he was enjoying my ministrations. My hands lifted further, and I tugged the shirt off, surprised he was letting me go this far without protest...knowing our _location_. I decided I wouldn't question it, as his shirt fell to the floor and I honed in on a place on his shoulder that had been out of reach before. I went to work sucking at the flesh, knowing it'd drive him insane, which was exactly what I was hoping for. He always worried too much...unless I took that ability away. I felt myself getting a tad aroused by all the little sounds he was making, and hoped I'd soon be doing the same to him.

 **Edd:** Oh, she was cruel. My shirt was off before I could even say something about it, and the next thing I knew she was caressing my shoulder in a way that I both enjoyed, and was slightly disgusted by. Did she not know how many bacteria were in a human mouth? Either way, I couldn't help but squirm. It felt so good. "M.. Marie" I couldn't help but stutter, it was the best I could do, considering the situation I was in. "Should.. we... really be doing this, _here_?" I was still anxious as to the location, however I was frozen in place by formerly-unknown pleasure.

 **Marie:** My voice took on a darker tone, laced with the lust I was feeling at that moment, "Well...it was bound to happen _somewhere_...and what better place than a _classroom_ for you to learn about this?" My fingertips strode down his back, my entire body pressing against his as the hand snaked around to the front, teasing at the button of his pants. I didn't care if he just stood there, I was going to make this happen. I'd fantasized about all this _way_ too much...

 **Edd:** "M.. Marie! What are you talking about! We can't do something as vulgar as that _here_! Classrooms and schools are for learning, for educating!" I was quite nervous as to where that hand of hers was going... Yes, I had often pictured her in ways I shouldn't have, but still. I saw that naughty gleam in her eyes again, the one that was there years ago, before we became close, back when she was an uncontrolled beast. Though, it didn't seem like my protests were doing much, as she carried on with her hand's dwellings... "M... Marie..." I tried sputtering out, hoping to get through to her.

 **Marie:** I bit down hard on his neck to quiet him as my fingers carefully undid the button, tugging the zipper as I let my hand cup the length hiding within his briefs. The entire palm of my hand slid down his length. My fingers touched and glided lower, before moving up, as I removed my lips from his neck. I placed delicate nibbles up his neck and nipped his throat, quite aware of his protestations, but I was too far gone to care.

 **Edd:** Letting out a bit of a squeal from the bite, I realized that no matter what I said, she wouldn't listen. Though I felt uncomfortable with her hand placement, it did feel good... I could feel my mind numbing at this point, as she taunted me with the nibbles I'd found that I loved. "Marie..." I mumbled, but not from protesting, it was more of a seduced moan than anything else. I let my one hand meet hers down on my length, though I wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Strange, how the most intelligent student in the school could be so stupid with this sort of thing. And that kind of upset me.

 **Marie:** I let my kisses take me back to his lips, quickly teasing him with one, before whispering, "How does it feel, Double D? ...you know, I won't stop you if you want to try something. Think of this as a...'learning' experience." I kissed him once more just to make my point, my hand gripping tighter as I felt his over it, squeezing and tugging upward. I bit my lip, wanting nothing more than to strip him down, but I wasn't going to scare him like that...I'd ease him into it, at his own pace.

 **Edd:** My mind started racing at that point. Oh, she was so tempting. So tantalizing. And her grip wasn't helping much either... My common sense had officially gone out the window, however my fear was still something I struggled to let go of. "T..teach me, something. S-something, I don't know..." I muttered. How vague was that sentence, how stupid could I get... I'd just opened the door to let her do _anything,_ despite how my lack of courage still kept me frozen in her grip.

 **Marie:** I rolled my eyes, clicking my tongue, "How about you just...you know... _try_ something? I bet you know a lot better than I do about these things...hell, I saw you studying for Sex Ed! Who even _does_ that?" And in all honesty, I was curious what sort of things he had learned. It was one thing to know from experience, but...I imagined he knew more than he let on, or even admitted to himself. He'd just never had a reason to use the information in a...practical...setting. I slid my hand up his length, before slipping my fingertips below the band of his briefs, feeling the soft head as my fingers encroached. I let one slide over the drop of precum I felt, and my smirk widened. Oh yeah, he was in this _deep_.

 **Edd:** "D.. do you have to taunt me _now_? While it is true that I know many things, it's just... I wouldn't even know where to start. B... But, I guess..." I couldn't believe what I was going to do next, but the logic behind it was true. We couldn't do anything with our clothes on, as such. Yet, this was a classroom, so we couldn't exactly go stark naked either. I couldn't help but blush at these thoughts I was having... What would I even say? How do I suggest these things? Should I say it out straight, should I use suggestive motions... I didn't know. So, I decided to play it safe, and put both my hands around her waist. I could barely breath with the feeling of her hand sliding up my length. "W... What would you suggest? Surely we can't do _that_ straight out the box, y..you know.." I could feel myself blushing even more at the fact that I had said that. Who was I? Since when did I _encourage_ things like this?

 **Marie:** I sighed and nipped at his lips once more with mine, honestly just happy to be close to him, despite how much more I wanted. I decided to wrap my hand around his length, still-covered as it was, and tightened my grip. I slid my hand up and down, my forehead against his as I spoke, "Just...do what you want to...I _know_ that chaste brain of yours has wandered...you say some funny things when you're sleep drunk, you know?" I smiled, feeling I'd leave him wondering about that, as I tugged repeatedly, a blush moving across my cheeks as I came to the realization that _he_ was hard for _me_...

 **Edd:** "I.. I do?" When she started stroking more properly, I felt my knees go weak. But... her words were tempting and her figure was beautiful, I couldn't deny that... So, at first I thought to play it safe yet again, and slid my hands over her backside. And it felt better than I could have imagined. I felt sensations in my body I had never felt before, and I wanted to feel more. My overthinking brain decided that I'd been given the go-ahead, so I decided, why not... After moving her hands out of the way and putting them behind me, I placed my hands back to where they had ventured. I pulled her against me so that I could feel my throbbing length against her, and couldn't help but look away from embarrassment. "T.. Teach me what... p..pleasure feels like... I.. I want... I want you to please me" Good lord who _was_ this person? Who had taken over my body? Though my thoughts was still my own, this was someone completely different to who and what _I_ was!

 **Marie:** I smiled, albeit embarrassedly. My cheeks were red from the sweet words he was speaking, and I sighed, looking at him with shy eyes for once, "S...sit down, will you? I'll...I have something I can try...if you let me..." Where had my courage gone? Oh yeah, it left when I realized how absolutely enamored I was with the boy before me. It's easy to be a tyrant when you're not threatened by overwhelming sweetness...

 **Edd:** Wait... The great Marie was stuttering? I was completely in shock, and found my mouth hanging a bit... After closing it and taking a nervous swallow, I promptly nodded, walking over to fetch a seat and bringing it back. I placed it closer to the corner so that should anyone walk past, their chances of seeing us would be virtually nil. "W.. What do you want to try?" I anxiously asked, thinking of all the possibilities there were with me being seated...

 **Marie:** I threw a hand over my face, sighing at the fact he took 'seated' literally, when all I'd desired was for him to sit down on the floor. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Well...let's see..." It took me a moment, but I thought of something, and grinned. I walked up to him, before positioning myself on his lap, facing him, his dick still hidden but very much under me. I winced a little when I thought of this fact, and went in immediately to kiss him again, to suffocate any shock that might have escaped those intelligent, blabbering, sweet lips of his.

 **Edd:** Wondering what I did wrong, a bit of confusion went through my mind as she facepalmed. Once she sat on my lap, however, I was blushing and embarrassed beyond belief. If she hadn't been kissing me, I would've given every protest I could think of. But, that wasn't possible. So instead, whilst kissing her back, I decided to let my hands wander behind her and hold her, eagerly awaiting whatever new experience she was going to bring to me.

 **Marie:** I was getting impatient, letting our lips slip apart, "Alright...well...how about _first_ , you help me get this _damned_ shirt of mine off. It's a bit... _hot_ in here, don't you think?" I giggled softly, shifting my hips to grind against him, hoping that enticed him further.

 **Edd:** "I... I guess it is..." Though I knew exactly what she meant. Her grinding me wasn't helping me to focus at the current task, but it felt too good to complain about. So, as such I put a hand on either side of her shirt and pulled it off. Once she was there, in front of me, _shirtless_ , I turned my head aside from embarrassment. However, my eyes had a will of their own, and looked back to admire the beauty in front of me.

 **Marie:** I smirked at him, my hands on either side of his chair, staring down into his eyes. "Like what you see, babe? It's _all_ yours..." I leaned closer, black bra still around my chest, but I let my abdomen and breastbone press against him. I whispered seductively, "You just have to reach forward and touch it... _any_ way you'd like..." I almost cackled, but bit my lip.

 **Edd:** She was sending me over the edge... I didn't know how much longer I'd last before I'd lose my head. Slowly, carefully, I placed one hand on her chest, giving a gentle squeeze. Soft, round... It was better than the books described. But, a little part of me wanted more. While feeling a bit intimidated by her staring me down, like a kid staring down a pizza they wanted to devour... I wanted more. With my free hand, I reached around and put my hand at the back of her bra, and started tugging at it, hoping she'd get the hint. I was _way_ too shy to remove it myself.

 **Marie:** I snickered, "Can't figure it out?" I wasn't sure if that was it, but I rolled my eyes anyways, leaning back a little to unhook the little latches. I slid it down slow, making sure to watch Edd for his reaction, to watch what he might do...

 **Edd:** I had a slight smile from the fact that she complied with what I'd desired. As she slid it off, I sat there watching, waiting. I wanted to see them... I wanted to feel them, taste them... I took over from her and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. But then I froze, not sure what to do from there... Though, I was raging and throbbing underneath her, waiting to feel pleasure she had promised.

 **Marie:** I smiled softly, but bit my cheek. I could feel him through my pants, and really, _really_ just wanted to get on with it. I figured it might be easier to 'teach' him more things another time, and so...I stood up, slipping my pants off sensually, making sure to lean down as they reached my shoes. I didn't bother taking those off. Instead, I moved to Edd's pants, tugging them down, and his briefs with him...my eyes widened for a moment as I saw him for the first time, and I bit my lip, _hard_. I walked up to him again, sitting down on him, feeling his cock slip easily between the wetness between my legs, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of me. Instead, I leaned forward and hugged him, merely letting him slide between my lips from the outside, whispering, "I'm on birth control...so I'm safe...if you're ready, hun..." I gave a soft kiss to his earlobe.

 **Edd:** "I.. I.. Uhh.. This... Ohh..." I officially couldn't speak straight anymore. I could barely _think_ straight. It felt so good. _She_ felt so good. I returned the hug, and said in a purring voice I didn't know I even _had_ , "Make me yours..." I didn't know how long I would last, but dear lord I wanted it, and badly.

 **Marie:** I smiled, my heart fluttering at the sweetness he always exuded, despite our compromising position. I sat up just slightly, my thumb and index finger wrapping around his cock, positioning it just right...and when it slid inside, it filled me, and I let out a soft, strangled hum. I was glad I wasn't exactly new to straddling 'things', not that Edd knew about my toys, so I had the strength in my legs for what I was about to do. For the moment though, I looked at him, taking in his beauteous reaction.

 **Edd:** I was in ecstasy... The feelings that were rushing through me were overwhelming... My head leaned backwards as I groaned from the pleasure... It felt amazing.. I felt my beanie starting to slip off, so I pulled my hand up and straightened it. My hands then found their way to her hips again, and I awaitied the inevitable...

 **Marie:** I began to work at pounding down onto his length, sliding it deep inside of me with every movement. The feeling of his hands on my hips made me blush, and the fact he was filling me just made my heart go aflutter...that, and all the blood I had was rushing south as I tightened around him from arousal. God, I was losing it, every time I slapped against his lap I felt him hit that sweet spot inside of me. Little euphoric gasps slipped from my lips, "E...Edd...G-God babe I'm not gonna last much longer if you...mmph don't stop moaning!" Not that I minded. I just had to play the part.

 **Edd:** My grip on her hips stiffened, and I realized that I had indeed been moaning... "I... Can't help it.. It's just so good..." I carried on moaning, harder, longer, louder, secret;y hoping that it would intensify her feelings, and cause her to go harder at it. This was a perfect moment, but I could feel it wasn't going to last long.. "I.. It's... Something is.. Ahhh"... I could feel pressure inside me, and hoped it would be okay to finish...

 **Marie:** I clung close to him, my legs growing weak from the motions, but I wanted to...to... "Edd...cum inside me, p-please..." I whimpered, feeling myself on the edge. I felt the electricity tingle through me as he continued to hit 'that' spot, and suddenly, my body was tensing around him. I moaned against his neck, biting hard to keep myself from being any louder, trying to keep myself attached to this world as I felt the orgasm hit me, squeezing his cock as I shuddered.

 **Edd:** The biting of my neck, the beautiful sounds, and the orgasm she was having was enough to send me completely over the edge. I felt my cock stiffen to extreme as I came inside her. I couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure, sliding my hands up her back and holding her tight. It was the best experience I'd ever felt in my ordinary, routine-filled life. It was amazing. I just sat there, feeling myself becoming soft. I held onto her, panting from the experience we'd just had.

 **Marie:** As I caught my breath, I planted delicate butterfly kisses over his neck. Eventually, though, I merely leaned my head against his neck, closing my eyes as I felt him soften inside me. My voice was gentle as I whispered out, "Alright...lesson's over...you passed with flying colors." I blushed, but smirked, thinking of one last question for him, "So...how would you say I did as a teacher?" I bit my lip, nuzzling my nose into the crook of his neck.

 **Edd:** "What other grade would you expect from me?" I jokingly said. I pressed my head against hers as a means of appreciation of her being against my neck - it _was_ my soft spot after all. "You... You were amazing. A great teacher indeed," I decided to be a bit brave one last time... Even though it went against everything I stood for. "It appears I need more practice, and more lessons on the topic... Would you care to be my teacher a few times more?" ...and I'd had enough of the bravery. I couldn't speak after that. I was _way_ too embarrassed after what we had just done, as if finally began to sink in.

 **Marie:** I smirked, whispering breathily against his ear, "I'll think about it..." Tonight, perhaps...or the next...and I knew that when I had the opportunity again, I wouldn't have to just _think_ about it anymore.


End file.
